video_game_charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hwang
' ' Hwang Seong-gyeong (Hanja: 黄星京 Hangul: 황성경, Hwang Seonggyeong; Japanese: ファン・ソンギョン, Fan Songyon) is a character in the Soul series. A Korean swordsman, Hwang made his first appearance in Soul Edge, and has returned for Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur III. Prior to Soulcalibur III, his name was written as Hwang Sung Kyung. Biography Hwang Seong-gyeong was born to parents who, while poor, had a strong sense of justice. However, this resolve was what led to their downfall. He grew up hardened and eventually enrolled himself in the Seong Dojang to learn to use the long sword. It didn't take him long to become the best student in the dojang and was eventually deemed good enough to be taught a private lesson by the master himself, Seong Han-myong. The master was happy to have such a gifted student and was even considering adopting him as his son. However, he never had a chance to do so, and his daughter, Seong Mi-na, was only friends with Hwang, with mutual lack of desire to make the relationship anything more than friendship. Facing increasing incursions from Japanese raiders, a coast guard was quickly formed and led by Admiral Lee Sun Shin, with Hwang as the first to volunteer. Rumors of Soul Edge, deemed the "Sword of Salvation", spread to Korea, and Lee Sun Shin sent him to go and find it. On his quest to find the "Sword of Salvation," he received news of an impending Japanese invasion of his homeland. He cut his search short and returned home, dragging Seong Mi-na, who had run away to find the Soul Edge herself, home with him. He rejoined the Coast Guard as commander, but shortly thereafter, he received news from a new recruit, Kong Xiuqiang, that Mi-na had run away again. Angered and worried by this, he lost his better judgment and led his crew into a trap set by the pirates of the Ryūkyū Kingdom, and many lives were lost. Lee Sun Shin sympathized with his worry over Mi-na's well-being, but was nevertheless obliged to dismiss him from the Coast Guard. Instead, he gave him a new set of orders. He was to aid Seong Han-myong by finding Mi-na, under the guise of searching for the "Sword of Salvation." He immediately set off to the west once again, and, upon finding her, was told of the true nature of Soul Edge. Deciding that Korea would no longer rely on legends to save itself—that it could rely on its own strength—he dragged Mi-na home with one goal in mind: to rejoin the Coastal Forces in guarding against the impending Japanese invasion. During his second quest, Hwang learned that Soul Edge was evil, so he made a report to his superiors about the matter. Sadly that only served to tarnish his reputation. Admiral Lee Sun Shin dismissed him and forced him to return Blue Thunder, as punishment. Hwang left the garrison and stayed in his master's dojo, until one day when someone appeared in the exercise hall. He captured the stranger and upon interrogating him he found out that he was a spy from Japan, who claimed that Japan was in search of Soul Edge too. Since no one in the Coastal Defense has the knowledge of foreign lands and the experience from previous trips, Hwang was selected to carry on the new mission: find and stop the agent from Japan from finding Soul Edge, and bring the sword if possible. Lee Sun Shin handed him Blue Thunder again, and Hwang understood the meaning of this mission, to save his country. Before beginning his quest, he went to the Capital and stole the fragments gathered there, since he wouldn't leave his beloved country with anxiety in his heart. He then headed towards the West, knowing that both Yun-seong, a student of the Seong Dojo, and Seong Mi-na were in a similar quest. He hopes to join forces with them and together destroy the evil blade once and for all. Although he doesn't make an appearance in Soulcalibur IV, Hwang is mentioned in Yun-seong's storyline. They encounter each other while Yun-seong was on his way to Ostrheinsburg. Hwang warns the young warrior that Soul Edge is evil. However, he does not stop Yun-seong from continuing his journey, stating that he will let him find out for himself. Then the two of them go their own ways. Years later, Hwang is seen as a national hero, along with Mi-na and Yun-seong. The three now teach at the dojo, training the new generation. Category:Males Category:Soul Calibur Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Arcade Debuts Category:PS1 Characters Category:Dreamcast Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:PSP Characters Category:T Characters Category:Playable Hero Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Humans